Quiero mi primer beso ¿tú me lo das?
by Abassi
Summary: Algo de Yuri San[X]Kag. Probablemente Yaoi Mir[x]Inu. Inicio: Kagome esta inquieta, pues no ha recibido su primer beso ¿A quien le pedirá que se lo de? o.o... Posible Lemmon RR plz!


¿Alguna vez te han besado? – surgió esa pregunta tan necia que ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en la cabeza de esa chica.

¿Mm? – la muchacha que acompañaba a la otra chica levanto una ceja y miró a la otra algo confundida.

Si... un beso Sango... un beso! – dijo Kagome mientras volteaba su mirada, y con un tono muy desinteresado, pero obviamente fingido.

Hmm... pero... ¿A que viene tu pregunta Kagome? – respondió.

Uhh... es sólo una simple preguntaaaa... – contestó calmada y alargando sus palabras mientras veía el cielo nocturno.

Sango dejó de ver a su acompañante y suavizó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban serios pero su boca dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Esta se levantó de su lugar, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Kagome y se puso a su lado. Kagome le pasó leña a su amiga para que esta la echara a la fogata.

No me han besado, pero sí se me antoja un beso – la exterminadora no quitó su mirada del fuego y arqueó una ceja al ver que la fogata se estaba apagando.

No era tan difícil responder... – Kagome la volteó a ver y le sonrió pícaramente – Y... – saltó la letrita metiche. - ¿Y con quién se te antoja? – la humana acercó su rostro al de sango, enchuecó su boca y apretó los ojos, como obligando a Sango a que respondiera.

Ah.. pues.. – la exterminadora se alejó ante la pregunta y titubeó – pues... pues.. la, verdad; No me interesa con quien, sólo tengo ganas de saber como se siente, eso es todo – Sango evadió la mirada de Kagome un poco sonrojada.

Obvio que había alguien.

"Su excelencia"... – Kagome imaginó a Sango diciendo esto.

A la exterminadora le daba tanta pena decirle a alguien. Kagome ya lo sabía, pero prefirió no presionar a su amiga. La noche que estaban presenciando era de las más bellas. La franja de estrellas rodeadas de algo que parecían nubes plateadas. La luna llena, grande, majestuosa y a todo su esplendor. La humedad del ambiente se mezclaba con el poco frío, que provocaba una sensación agradable en la piel.

Permanecían sentadas, y en silencio esperando la llegada de los muchachos que se habían adentrado en el espeso bosque en busca de más leña. Kagome reaccionó, levantó su mirada junto con sus cejas y se quedó otros cinco segundos más, pensando.

- ¿Que te parece si lo intentamos? – Kagome dijo esto seriamente y volteando a ver a la exterminadora.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Sango preguntó inocentemente.

- Si nos besamos... para ver cómo se siente. Yo te puedo dar tu primer beso y tu el mío. – Kagome se sonrrojó y esperó la respuesta de su amiga.

Sango no sabía como reaccionar, y no le parecía tan mala idea... pero... ¡Kagome!.. ¿esa era Kagome?... digo, esque es muy extraño, la proposición fue tan repentina. 

- Oh espera... no me beses a mí, besa a la persona que quieres besar... – Añadió la humana tratando de no ponerse nerviosa y calmar a su amiga.

- Me.. parece buena idea.. – a sango se le escaparon los pensamientos de la mente y miró con ojos muy abiertos a su amiga.

Ambas miraron hacia abajo y Kagome decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se acercó lentamente hacia su acompañante, mirándola de frente y extendiendo sus manos para que Sango le diera las suyas. Sango sólo esperó su llegada y unió sus manos a la de ella. Se miraron fijamente.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y se iban acercando lentamente. Ya podían sentir las respiraciones cálidas pegando en su cara y mezclándose en el futuro epicentro del beso. Las manos les temblaron. Una ladeó su cabeza e hizo contacto con el labio de la otra. Metió sus dientes al labio superior de su acompañante y lo saboreó lentamente, deslizó sus dientes hacia fuera, y volvió a someter a ese pedacito de carne. Sango se soltó de su amiga y posó sus manos en el cuello de Kagome, mientras la otra tocaba la cara de la exterminadora. Con más confianza una chica metió la lengua a la boca de la otra. Pero se sintió tan bien... estuvo húmedo, caliente y muy suave. La lengua de Kagome exploró y jugó con el paladar de Sango. Se sintieron cosquillas en la boca y la vez en que esa lengua traviesa salió para lamer y mordisquear el labio inferior, las dos muchachas sintieron un cosquilleo inexplicable entre sus piernas, y un escalofrío que les levantó la piel a ambas. Se separaron unos cuantos centímetros sonrojadas y mirándose tiernamente a los ojos. Pero no eran ellas, eran otras personas. Cuatro personas que se besaron al mismo tiempo. Era el turno de Sango, esta acariciaba la cara de Kagome y no veían en ese momento. Las dos estaban ciegas. Se iban a besar nuevamente pero un ruido entre los arbustos las espantó y se alejaron rapidamente.

Unos ojos dorados aterrorizados y confundidos, muy bien ocultos en la oscuridad habían observado todo el espectáculo. O más bien, casi todo... InuYasha confundido, se deslizó por el tronco de árbol pasándose una mano por la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que había visto.

Las chicas se levantaron y miraron fijamente hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

- Será mejor que revisemos, ¿te parece? – sugirió Kagome sin quitar la vista de la oscuridad.

InuYasha al escuchar esto, cerró los ojos, y frunció el ceño para auyentar el líquido que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que Kagome fuera capaz de algo así? Y... bueno Sango también, pero ella le valía un comino.

"Kagome es una depravada... No es una verdadera mujer!... era una persona sucia... es... es... "

Esta escena en verdad que lo había lastimado, herido profundamente, pero sobretodo decepcionado. En ese justo momento estaba experimentando el asco. ¿Asco?... ¿¡Asco?... Sí. Su estómago le daba vueltas, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su respiración se aceleraba.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron, pues los pasos de las chicas se acercaban más hacia él, y se dispuso a huir. Volteó para todos lados y ágilmente corrió y se adentró al bosque. Las chicas movieron arbustos y al ver que no había nada se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sus lugares.

- Señoritas... – se escuchó

- Aquí esta la leña – El apuesto monje apareció frente a ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con la leña enredada entre su vestimenta y el zorrito Shippo atrás de él. 

- ¿Inuyasha no ha llegado? – preguntó Shippo 

- Hmm... no – respondió secamente la humana mirando atentamente al zorrito.

- Que extraño, dijo que se iba a adelantar... – susurró el monje para si, con una mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia el cielo.

- Hmm... es...ehh Inuyassia.. – masticó Sango entre un enorme bostezo.

Mientras tanto, el hanyou reposaba inquieto en la copa de un árbol mirando fijamente y con ceño fruncido el horizonte. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wuuu... -... que pasará! XD! Pos quien sabe, este de repente se me ocurrió, recuerden, acepto sugerencias! X3! Reviews Onegai! Los necesito muchísimo! ó-o


End file.
